


Rainy Season

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Karen patches up Frank, Light Angst, injured frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank's latest injury upsets Karen more than she anticipates. Aka I suck at summaries.





	Rainy Season

She was sitting on her bed. Legs tucked under herself as she typed away on her laptop. She had a deadline in a couple of days and was trying to edit and turn her article early for once. 

She startled at a tapping on her window. Relaxing almost instantly though, she already knew who it was. Only one person ever came to her window. Frank. A crack of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning illuminated Frank’s silhouette to her. He was hunched against the brick of her building and she immediately flung open the window. 

“Jesus Frank.” She muttered out and helped him stumble in. “Sorry ma’am. I-I…. You were the closest.” He explained, his voice somewhere between a growl and a wince of pain. He shrugged his jacket off and body armor that was riddled with bullets before collapsing on her couch.  

As soon as the armor was off, she saw it. The red soaking through his black thermal Henley. She knelt to his side on her couch and gently lifted it to inspect it. “Fuck.” She swore as she saw the gash, her hands shaking as she knew what he’d come here for. 

She’d stitched him up before of course, but every time he came to her looking like this. It tore at her inside. She couldn’t lose him. She didn’t want to lose him. Without a word, she went to retrieve the well stocked, first aid kit and returned to his side quickly. “I need to get you out of these clothes.” She realized. It was cold and raining out. He’d catch pneumonia in them. She chewed her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn’t protest for politeness’ sake.  

He merely grunted in response, Karen pressed a towel to his abdomen and cut open his shirt first, before getting it off him and tossed it in the corner. Next, she took off his combat boots and socks and then she went to work on his pants. She tried not to focus on him particularly. This was new for them. Her undressing him. And it wasn’t sexual. It was her making sure he didn’t get sick. 

Finally, she got him down to his boxers. Choosing to leave them on, his breathing was shallow now. She gently removed the towel and went to work. Cleaning the wound. “Hey.” Came his soft voice. “Talk to me. Keep me awake.” He requested to her, somehow his fingers found her loose hair and idly began playing with it. 

Karen took in a deep breath and nodded. “About what?” She asked him softly as she tried to keep herself from shaking, willing herself to not let tears fill her eyes as she tried to keep Frank Castle from dying on her couch. “What’d you do today?” 

So as she worked, she told him about her day. About coffee with Foggy, her article she was writing, her lunch with Trish and how some guy at work was still asking her out. 

“You gonna go out with him?” Frank asked. “Why? Are you jealous?” Karen asked teasingly, trying to distract herself. Frank didn’t reply to that and Karen looked up alarmingly at him, hoping he hadn’t passed out. He was staring at her with his trademark, intense gaze and it unnerved her that she couldn’t read him. 

Quickly, she looked back down and went back to work on him. Working quickly on finishing him up. “Do I want to know what happened?” She asked him softly. “Work hazard.” He grunted as his fingers continued to play with her hair, mixing with the skin on her arm occasionally. 

“Of course.” She quipped back and bit her bottom lip as she focused on tying off the stitch. Finally, she finished and put a bandage on the wound and then looked up at him. “You’re staying here tonight.” She told him. It wasn’t a request. It was an order. And Frank knew it.

“Yes ma’am.” He told her, he knew better than to argue with Karen Page. She was a force to be reckoned with. 

Karen inched closer to his face on the other end of the couch. Worry etched all over her face as she sat directly next to his head. Legs tucking under her body once more. “Hey c’mon.” Frank hushed at her when he saw the tears filling her eyes, the hand that had been playing with her hair, now stroking her cheek to wipe away the few stray tears that fell down. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. You did good.” He assured her. He was past the point wanting to stay away from her. They both knew it, but never admitted it out loud. He tried staying away from her, and that clearly didn’t work. 

Karen just nodded silently at him as he stroked her cheek. Slowly, he brought her face closer to him and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. To reassure her, he told himself. But that was a lie. He wanted to kiss her for so long now and he knew it. 

Karen moved closer to him and deepened the kiss. Chasing her fears of losing him away with every passing second in that kiss. Finally, they broke apart and Frank just smiled at her. Stroking her cheek gently still. 

“I might’ve been a little jealous by the way.” He told her with a smirk on his tired lips. She looked at him confused for a moment before it dawned on her what he was talking about. “Frank!” She laughed and gently swatted at his arm. 

He grabbed her bicep and chuckled before capturing her lips in another kiss. “You gonna make me sleep on the couch tonight?” He whispered against her lips and she smirked. “Well… I should help keep you warm tonight I suppose.” She teased and stood as she helped him up. 

They went to her bed that night, Karen wrapped up delicately in Frank’s arms. 


End file.
